Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) is the third leading cause of death in the US, yet currently there exist no treatments that can slow or prevent disease progression. A pathognomonic feature of COPD is the presence of sustained actions of bioactive mediators (e.g. matrix metalloproteinase (MMPs), and inflammasome-derived cytokines (IL-1 ?)) that produce chronic, unrelenting, airway inflammation and injury thereby contributing to the pathobiology of disease. We recently discovered a novel pathway for immunity through protein ubiquitination whereby a pro-inflammatory protein, called FBXO3 profoundly triggers cytokine secretion from cells (Nature Immunology 14:470-9, 2013). By targeting FBXO3, we developed a novel genus of small molecule inhibitors. Our pilot data indicate that (i) our lead drug, BC-1261, reduces circulating cytokines, alveolar inflammation, and prevents emphysema in a cigarette smoke exposure (CSE)-induced COPD murine model, (ii) that FBXO3 inhibitors inhibit CSE induced MMP and inflammasome activity, and that (iii) we have target validation where compared to wild-type FBXO3, COPD subjects with a naturally occurring protective, hypofunctional FBXO3 polymorphism (FBXO3V221I) have reduced cytokine levels, less severe emphysema, and disease progression. Hence, we will characterize BC-1261 as a new anti-inflammatory chemical entity for use in COPD preclinical models (UH2 Component), and demonstrate that BC-1261 exerts an optimal safety and drug product profile for in vivo use (UH3 Component). This application unveils a new molecular target (FBXO3) underlying COPD pathogenesis and a unique first-in-class compound targeting the ubiquitin-proteasome system for COPD. Execution of these studies will be the basis of a drug development program that will lead to a fundamental, paradigm-changing therapeutic advance for treatment of inflammation leading to an IND application setting the stage for a new translational initiative in COPD subjects.